Today's mobile devices provide users with a tremendous amount of portable functionality. For instance, smartphones, tablets, laptops, and so on, enable users to perform a variety of different tasks without being tied to a particular location. Since a user may move between locations, it can be useful to know where a user is located at a particular time, such as for providing location-specific content and services.